


The Smurfs and the Mimic, or: How Coffee Fell In Love With Blacksmith

by Michael_Demos



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Love story heavily based on how I fell in love with my own boyfriend, M/M, Version M Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Relationships: Coffee/Blacksmith
Kudos: 3





	The Smurfs and the Mimic, or: How Coffee Fell In Love With Blacksmith

“Did you hear? Smurfette’s gonna smurf someone a kiss!”

“Somesmurf’s gonna get lucky tonight!”

“How smurfy would a kiss from  _ Smurfette  _ be?”

It was the last day of the week of the annual Spring Festival in Smurf Village, and everysmurf was preparing for the closing dance. The dance was traditionally the last event of the festival, bringing an end to the garden contests, flower crown-making, and auctions for Painter’s paintings of the previous six days. However, this year a rumor had been circulating that Smurfette would be drawing names from a hat, and the winner would receive a gift many Smurfs had wanted for several years now- a kiss from the blond.

Once Smurfette had confirmed the rumor, there was an instant and understandable rush for the hat. Not all Smurfs had entered their names, such as Dreamy and Miller, who were a couple, or Smurflock, who wasn’t interested in love, or Papa, who was currently courting Willow of Smurfy Grove, but that still left a very full hat.

Coffee Smurf was one of the ones who had entered, and one of the ones who had a very big crush on Smurfette. She was sweet, and kind, and funny, and brave, and one of the nicest people he’d ever known. The only people who knew about this were Smurfette- who was really nice about it- and Papa, and of course Coffee’s best friend Blacksmith.

Blacksmith and Coffee had been friends for only two years, but they were so close it felt like they’d known each other for much longer. Blacksmith was strong and brave, with a good sense of humor, and one of the sweetest Smurfs you’d ever meet. He and Coffee were inseparable.

“Hey, you should enter your name, Coffee,” Blacksmith prompted. Coffee immediately turned red, fumbling with the basket of Smurfberries he held. “I, uh, what?”

Blacksmith caught the basket, transferring it to his grip alongside his own basket. “You should put your name in the hat,” he said again.

“I can’t do that,” Coffee said. “You know how I feel about her!”

“Yeah, and I also know how nice she is,” Blacksmith responded. “She’ll give you a fair chance, just like all the other Smurfs who want to enter.”

“Yeah, but she’s  _ too  _ nice,” Coffee moaned, burying his face in his hands. “Sweet, and funny, and courageous, and absolutely smurfy in every way. I can’t even talk to her without blushing red as a beet.”

“Well,” suggested Blacksmith, “you always say I’m nice, or brave, or smurfy. Pretend I’m her, and say what you wanna say.”

Coffee peeked our from behind his fingers, then sighed and dropped his hands. “Okay, why not.” He took a deep breath. “Blacksmith- I mean, Smurfette- I know there are a lot of Smurfs who are hoping for a- a kiss from you tonight.” He bit his lip.

“Keep going,” Blacksmith urged.

“I wanted to tell you beforehand, in case my name doesn’t get chosen,” continued Coffee. “You’re one of the smurfiest Smurfs I’ve ever met, and you always do the right thing no matter what the outcome. You’re amazing, Smurfette.”

Some emotion flashed across Blacksmith’s face, too fast to be identified, and he smiled. “Well, what I would say to that- if I were her- is, you’re amazing too, Coffee. And… I wouldn’t mind dating you.”

Coffee’s jaw dropped, and then he burst into laughter. “Blacksmith, I don’t think she’d say  _ that. _ Everysmurf knows she likes Hefty.”

Blacksmith grinned, and that fleeting emotion crossed his face again. “Go on and put your name in,” he said. “I’ve got to get something from my hut first.”


End file.
